fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2019 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2019: January 4 Escape Room - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Original Film - 2,717 11 A Dog's Way Home - PG - Columbia Pictures - 3,090 The Upside - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / Lantern Entertainment / Escape Artists - 3,080 18 Glass - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Touchstone Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions - 3,841 25 Serenity (2019) - R''' - Aviron Pictures / Open Road Films / IM Global - 2,561 The Kid Who Would Be King - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / Working Title Films - 3,521 February 1 Arctic - PG-13 - Bleecker Street Media Miss Bala - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures - 2,203 8 Cold Pursuit - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Studio Canal - 2,630 The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - '''PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group - 4,303 What Men Want - R''' - Paramount Players / Will Packer Productions - 2,912 14 Alita: Battle Angel - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios - 3,790 Fighting with My Family - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / WWE Studios / Film4 22 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - PG - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation / Mad Hatter Entertainment / Dentsu / Fuji TV Network / Universal Animation Studios - 4,259 March 1 Greta - R''' - Focus Features / Sidney Kimmel Entertainment - 2,411 8 Captain Marvel - '''PG-13 - Marvel Studios - 4,310 15 Captive State - PG-13 - Focus Features / Storyteller Distribution / Amblin Partners / Lightfuse and Gettaway / Participant - 2,547 Five Feet Apart - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / CBS Films - 2,803 The Aftermath (2019) - R''' - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Amusement Park Films / Scott Free / BBC Films / TSG Entertainment The Mustang - '''R - Focus Features / Canal+ / Cine+ / Legende Films / Nexus Factory / Umedia / uFund Wonder Park - PG - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Ilion Animation Studios - 3,838 22 Hotel Mumbai - R''' - Bleecker Street Media / Thunder Road Pictures Us - '''R - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / QC Productions - 3,741 29 Dumbo (2019) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures - 4,259 April 5 High Life - R''' - A24 Films Peterloo - '''PG-13 - Amazon Studios / Film4 / BFI Shazam! - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films - 4,217 12 Hellboy (2019) - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Millennium Media - 3,303 Little - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions - 2,667 Missing Link - PG - Annapurna Pictures / Laika - 3,550 Teen Spirit - PG-13 - Bleecker Street Media / LD Entertainment 17 Breakthrough - PG - 20th Century Fox / Walden Media - 2,764 26 Avengers: Endgame - PG-13 - Marvel Studios - 4,662 The White Crow - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / BBC Films May 3 Long Shot - '''R - Summit Entertainment / Good Universe - 3,230 UglyDolls - PG - STX Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios - 3,652 10 All is True - PG-13 - Sony Pictures Classics / TKBC Pokémon: Detective Pikachu - PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / The Pokémon Company - 4,202 Poms - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / Sierra Affinity / Mad As Birds / Rose Pictures / Entertainment One - 2,750 The Hustle - PG-13 - United Artists Releasing / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Camp Sugar / Cave 76 / Pin High Productions - 3,007 Tolkien - PG-13 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Chernin Entertainment - 1,495 17 A Dog's Journey - PG - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Walden Media - 3,267 John Wick 3: Parabellum - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Thunder Road Pictures - 3,850 The Sun is Also a Star - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - 2,073 24 Aladdin (2019) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures - 4,476 Booksmart - R''' - Annapurna Pictures - 2,505 31 Godzilla: King of the Monsters - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures - 4,108 Ma - R''' - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions - 2,808 Rocketman - '''R - Paramount Pictures / Marv Films / Rocket Pictures - 3,610 June 7 Late Night - R''' - Amazon Studios / Stage 6 Films / Imperative Entertainment X-Men: Dark Phoenix - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios - 3,721 14 Men in Black International - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment - 4,224 Shaft (2019) - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Netflix / Khalabo Ink Society / Davis Entertainment - 2,952 The Dead Don't Die - '''R - Focus Features / Animal Kingdom - 613 21 Anna (2019) - R''' - Lionsgate Films / EuropaCorp / TF1 Films Production / OCS / TF1 / Canal+ / TMC - 2,114 Toy Story 4 - '''G - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios - 4,575 Wild Rose - R''' - Neon / Film4 / BFI / Creative Scotland / Fable Pictures 28 Yesterday - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Working Title Films - 2,603 July 2 Spider-Man: Far from Home - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios - 4,634 3 Midsommar - R''' - A24 Films - 2,707 12 Crawl (2019) - '''R - Paramount Pictures / Ghost House Pictures / Raimi Productions - 3,170 Stuber - R''' - 20th Century Fox - 3,050 19 The Lion King (2019) - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures - 4,725 26 Once Upon a Time in Hollywood - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Heyday Films - 3,659 August 2 Hobbs and Shaw - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures - 4,253 Luce (2019) - R''' - Neon / Dream Factory Group / Altona Filmhaus / Cinetic Media / Topic Studios The Nightingale (2018) - '''R - IFC Films / Causeway Films / Made Up Stories / Adelaide Film Festival / BRON Studios / FilmNation Entertainment / Screen Australia / Screen Tasmania / The South Australian Film Corporation / Creative Wealth Media Finance 9 Brian Banks - PG-13 - Bleecker Street Media / Shady Acres Entertainment - 1,240 Dora and the Lost City of Gold - PG - Paramount Players / Nickelodeon Movies / Walden Media / Media Rights Capital - 3,735 Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / CBS Films / Entertainment One - 3,135 The Art of Racing in the Rain - PG - 20th Century Fox / Original Film - 2,765 The Kitchen - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films / Vertigo Entertainment - 2,745 13 The Angry Birds Movie 2 - '''PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Rovio Animation - 3,869 16 48 Meters Down - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films - 2,835 Blinded by the Light - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Entertainment One / Ingenious Media - 2,307 Good Boys - R''' - Universal Pictures / Good Universe - 3,204 Where'd You Go, Bernadette - '''PG-13 - Annapurna Pictures / Color Force - 2,404 21 Ready or Not - R''' - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Mythology Entertainment / Vinson Films 23 Angel Has Fallen - '''R - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media - 3,286 30 Official Secrets - R''' - IFC Films / Classified Films / Clear Pictures Entertainment / GS Media / Screen Yorkshire / The Gordon Company September 6 It: Chapter Two - '''R - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema - 4,570 13 Hustlers - R''' - STX Entertainment - 3,250 The Goldfinch - '''R - Warner Bros Pictures / Amazon Studios / Color Force - 2,542 20 Ad Astra - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Plan B - 3,460 Downton Abbey - PG - Focus Features / Carnival Films - 3,079 Rambo: Last Blood - R''' - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media - 3,618 27 Abominable - '''PG - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation / Pearl Studio Judy (2019) - PG-13 - LD Entertainment / Roadside Attractions / Pathé / BBC Films / Ingenious Media / Calamity Films October 4 Joker - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / DC Films Lucy in the Sky - '''R - Fox Searchlight Pictures / 26 Keys Productions Pain and Glory - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / Nando's Distribution The Current War - '''PG-13 - 101 Studios / Lantern Entertainment 11 Gemini Man - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment The Addams Family (2019) - PG - United Artists Releasing / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Cinesite Animation / BRON Studios / BermanBraun / Creative Wealth Media Finance / Nitrogen Studios Canada 18 Eli (2019) - R''' - Netflix / Paramount Players / MTV Films / Intrepid Pictures / Bellevue Productions Jojo Rabbit - '''PG-13 - Fox Searchlight Pictures Maleficent: Mistress of Evil - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures The Lighthouse - R''' - A24 Films / Regency Enterprises / RT Features Zombieland: Double Tap - '''R - Columbia Pictures / 2.0 Entertainment / Pariah 25 Black and Blue - R''' - Screen Gems / Hidden Empire Film Group / Royal Viking Entertainment November 1 Harriet (2019) - '''PG-13 - Focus Features / Perfect World Pictures / New Balloon / Stay Gold Features Terminator: Dark Fate - R''' - Paramount Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Skydance Media / Tencent Pictures / TSG Entertainment / Lightstorm Entertainment The Irishman - '''R - Netflix / Fabrica de Cine / Sikelia Productions / Tribeca Productions 8 Honey Boy - R''' - Amazon Studios / Automatik / Delirio Films / Kindred Spirit / Red Crown Productions / Stay Gold Features Last Christmas - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures Midway (2019) - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / AGC Studios / Centropolis Entertainment / Entertainment One / RuYi Media / Starlight Culture Entertainment Group / Street Entertainment Playing with Fire - PG - Paramount Pictures / Paramount Players / Nickelodeon Movies / Walden Media / Broken Road Productions 15 Charlie's Angels (2019) - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / 2.0 Entertainment / Brownstone Productions / Instinctual VFX / Perfect World Pictures / Studio Babelsberg Ford v Ferrari - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment The Good Liar - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / BRON Studios / Creative Wealth Media Finance Waves - '''R - A24 Films 22 21 Bridges - R''' - STX Entertainment / MWM Studios / Huayi Brothers / AGBO A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood - '''PG - TriStar Pictures / Tencent Pictures / Big Beach Films Dark Waters - PG-13 - Focus Features / Participant / Killer Films Frozen 2 - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Walt Disney Animation Studios 27 Knives Out - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / Media Rights Capital / T-Street Queen and Slim - R''' - Universal Pictures / MakeReady / Entertainment One December 6 A Million Little Pieces - '''R - Momentum Pictures / 3Blackdot / Federal Films / MakeReady / Snoopsquirrel / The Picture Company Playmobil: The Movie - TBA - STX Entertainment The Aeronauts - PG-13 - Amazon Studios / Mandeville Films / One Shoe Films / Popcorn Storm 13 6 Underground - R''' - Netflix / Bay Films / Skydance Media Black Christmas (2019) - '''TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions Jumanji: The Next Level - TBA - Columbia Pictures Richard Jewell - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / 75 Year Plan Productions / Appian Way Productions / Misher Films / Malpaso Productions 20 Cats - '''PG - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Working Title Films Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - TBA - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot 25 1917 - R''' - Universal Pictures / Amblin Partners / DreamWorks Pictures / Neal Street Productions / New Republic Pictures Just Mercy - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Endeavor Content / Macro / Netter Productions / One Community / Outlier Society / Participant Little Women (2019) - PG - Columbia Pictures / Instinctual VFX / New Regency Pictures / Pascal Pictures / Regency Enterprises Spies in Disguise - PG - 20th Century Fox / 20th Century Fox Animation / Blue Sky Studios / Chernin Entertainment Category:Years in film (USA)